


Everyone needs a hug now and then.

by THERAVEN1888



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THERAVEN1888/pseuds/THERAVEN1888
Summary: Prompt free for allHad this idea a while ago, not a writer, just an ideas man.Kara lands at 14, but no one is there to meet her. She ends up living in national city on the streets. Lena came out to Lillian (during an arguement), who promptly sends her off to a straight camp, Lionel returns from business and loses his shit at lillian, kicks her out, cuts her off and then gets lena out of the camp. Lionel tries to show his support and acceptance by taking lena to pride in national city and  wears a tshirt offering hugs from a supportive dad.Lionel gets lots of hugs all day, but late in the afternoon a girl he and lena had spotted sitting on a dumpster in an alley approaches him hesitantly. She apologies for her smell/appearance but asks if she could have a hug. While in lionels arms she breaks down crying and thanks him but runs away after.Both lena and lionel are obsessed with finding her and search the neighbourhood where they eventually come across Alex who owns a local lgbtq+ bar with her wife maggie. Alex knows the local strays and kids in the neighbourhood and knows Kara, and knows the truth about her due to her dad being in the deo, but doesnt know about Astra being locked up there.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hurt Kara, smart/genius/scientist Kara





	Everyone needs a hug now and then.

Free for all to take, own, give it ago. Would love to read it.

Edit: i figure ages at   
Kara 16  
Lena 16/17


End file.
